Usually, in order to pick up a toilet seat, a person will stoop almost in half, hook a finger under a sometimes unfamiliar and suspicious seat, and slowly lift the seat. While in this bent position, the person may move forward, in an effort to place the seat into its resting position against the back toilet tank. Likewise, when a toilet seat goes down, it must be guided carefully the whole way, lest it bang down. Thus, a person's body slowly folds with the seat until the seat finally rests on the toilet rim.